


Love and Loss

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kinda_gay, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus learns something important about young William</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Loss

**Title:** Love and Loss  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Angelus/William  
 **Prompt:** [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) June '12 Monthly Mod Challenge  
 **Chapter:** ficlet  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** historical  
 **Beta(s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Angelus learns something important about young William  
 **A/N:** the lovely and delightful [](http://consumedly.livejournal.com/profile)[**consumedly**](http://consumedly.livejournal.com/) asked for an Angelus/William historical drabble. I normally have Angelus as William's sire but this idea popped into my head and it also turned into more of a ficlet than a drabble– I hope you like it anyway. :)

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=LoveandLoss.png)  


Angelus stayed in the shadows quietly observing the scene at the front door. It was the first time Drusilla was going to leave her new childe for any length of time. The Master had called for Darla, his favourite childe, to spend some time by his side. The normal arrangements had been made which included Drusilla accompanying the elder vampire as a companion and lady's maid on the long, arduous journey. Angelus was looking forward to being able to spend time pursuing some pursuits Darla deemed unworthy or a waste of time. Everyone was excited and looking forward to the next few months. Everyone apart from young William.

The attractive young fledge was currently begging his sire to stay and, to Angelus' amazement and curiosity, the young vampire's eyes became wider and wetter with each shake of her pretty head. Angelus and Darla herself had been unable to get so much as a single tear to fall despite countless whippings, floggings and assorted punishments. The fledge was stubborn and refused to behave thinking the rules were a waste of time. So these tears now when all else had failed to engender a reaction were an odd and fascinating sight to behold. This bore closer scrutiny.

“William,” Angelus said loudly enough to be sure the young vampire heard although the stubborn fledge continued to stand at the window and stare out at the night with a sad, forlorn look upon his face. “Come here lad.”

William sighed heavily and allowed the thick drapery to fall from his hand. He shuffled across the room and stood before Angelus who had made himself comfortable on the settee before the fire. He kept his eyes downcast and his hands clasped in front of him. William was the perfect picture of an obedient childe but Angelus new first hand this was merely an illusion. Young William was head strong and wilful but he could be so delightful as well.

Angelus raised a hand to the heartbroken childe, beckoning him to take the comfort he was offering. William cocked his head and studied the large hand for a moment before grasping it with his smaller one. Angelus gave a gentle tug and William willingly allowed himself to be pulled forward so he straddled the larger vampire's lap. Angelus ducked his head lower to get a look at the handsome face and saw plump lips being mercilessly nibbled. Whether it was a result of nervousness or embarrassment, Angelus was unsure. He slipped his hands around the slim waist and encouraged the childe to rest upon his muscled chest. William resisted for a moment before he melted into the comforting embrace.

“There childe, isn't that better? Drusilla shall return soon but in the meantime perhaps I can provide what yer needing?”

William raised his head to study the elder vampire his lashes damp with wetness and eyes full of a vulnerability Angelus never expected to see. Angelus tangled his fingers in soft curls and guided the bruised lips to his own. William stiffened within his embrace for but a moment before responding with a delicious hunger.

Angelus broke the kiss and tucked William's head upon his shoulder pleased with his discovery. Perhaps the key to training and controlling Drusilla's childe wasn't in the fear of the physical pain but the fear of a totally different kind of pain. The pain of love and loss could be a surprisingly powerful tool and this would certainly be no hardship for the elder vampire. He grinned as he felt soft lips nuzzling his neck. Yes he was going to thoroughly enjoy training the young William.

 

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
